


Give Me Some Sugar

by herbailiwick



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Candy, Chocolate, Fallen Angels, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 14:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herbailiwick/pseuds/herbailiwick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Katie (gallifreyanassbut), who requested: "Gabriel has fallen and now owns a candy shop that Sam frequents."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me Some Sugar

"What do you _mean_ I have to go get the licorice? Dean, I _hate_ licorice."

"I know."

"I don't even really like candy!" 

"Yeah, I know. And you should get that looked at. I think they call that vegetable poisoning."

"I do not have...okay, Dean, look. How come you can't go on the candy run and let _me_ question the guy?"

"I'm gonna have to get my flirt on. This interrogation could get ugly for me, let alone you."

Sam glared.

"I can get somethin' out of him. I know I can. Relax and buy some damn licorice. Give into that inner child. I know you've got one, cause I helped raise him." Dean winked. Sam was still making a face, so he added, "Just focus on the movie we're gonna watch tonight, huh? I'll probably hate it. That'll be nice."

Sam did relax a little at the thought. "Okay, fine. But," he lowered his voice in warning, "you come right back and get me."

"Yeah, I better," Dean said thoughtfully. "Grown-ass man hanging around a candy shop all day? Doesn't look good."

Sam watched Dean pull away, definitely pouting. He'd walk to the motel if he had to, after he got the licorice thing over with. It was kind of hot out for walking in a suit, but he would. He had a sneaking suspicion Dean might offer more comfort to the guy than a little flirting.

***

Looking up, Sam saw that the candy shop was called "Give Me Some Sugar", the letters striped with pink and green and white. Through the glass door, Sam saw that the inside of the shop was striped and dotted and swirled with even more colors. He pushed the door open, and a little bell announced his arrival.

"Hang on," came a voice from the back room.

Everything was so bright, so organized, so sugar-shiny or chocolate-covered or brightly wrapped, and, despite the fact Sam wasn't usually very big on candy, it had been a while since he'd had his breakfast and there were candy options offered that a man just couldn't find at any convenience store. 

Bustling sounded from the back room as Sam walked around the small shop. Turning away from the counter, he finally spotted the licorice. He grabbed a little paper bag and the little plastic tongs and carefully grabbed some of the little candy ropes. 

"Licorice fan, huh?" the man who'd been in the back room asked, and Sam chuckled.

"No, actually," Sam said, turning back around. "I hate it. But, my brother...." He trailed off, politely taking a look at the man behind the counter.

The man behind the counter smiled. And then, at the same moment, the two of them thought they realized something.

"Gabriel?" Sam stepped forward cautiously, just a few steps.

"Sam!" Gabriel fiddled with the latch of the counter excitedly, which made Sam sigh in relief. No hard feelings, then, and it really was him. Gabriel swung open the partition and stepped out toward Sam. "Sam Winchester!"

"What are you even doing here?" Sam blurted out.

Gabriel looked around pointedly. "Well, I'd have thought _that_ was kind of obvious." Sam glanced at Gabriel's brightly colored uniform shirt.

Sam shifted the crinkled paper bag of licorice to his other hand. "Right. Yeah, I guess. So...are you undercover?" 

"Undercover?"

"Yeah. Are you Trickstering?"

"I wish," admitted Gabriel.

"Oh. Is your cover blown for good?"

Gabriel took in a breath, and then shook his head, not knowing what to say to that. "Come on. Let me ring you up," Gabriel tilted his head toward the counter.

"Okay." Sam followed him.

"Anyone ever tell you you look good in a suit?"

Sam looked down at himself. 

"You on a case?"

"Uh. Yeah. So...so what are you doing here, in Illinois, in a candy shop?" Sam asked again. "Is it...angel stuff?"

"Angel stuff?" Gabriel raised a brow. "No, it's not. I got away, I faked my brother out, and now I own this place."

Sam smiled at the revelation. "Really? So, you're not giving people their just desserts, you're just...giving people desserts?"

"I know," Gabriel said, leaning forward against the counter. "Lame, isn't it? Downright pathetic. You don't have to sugarcoat it; that's _my_ job." Gabriel winked.

Sam grinned, and Gabriel grinned in response.

"It's kind of cool, actually," Sam shrugged. "I mean, doing something you like, just kind of...taking it easy."

"Easy's one thing it hasn't been," Gabriel said. "Running a business is hard."

"True. But, I mean, you're...powerful, right?"

Gabriel sighed heavily. Lazily, he raised his arm and snapped his fingers.

The cash register made a pathetic beep. The light bulb flickered. Gabriel glanced at the screen of the register, and Sam glanced too.

"Error," Sam read.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Gabriel ran a hand through his hair.

"Wait. Do you mean to tell me you're...uh...?"

"As powerful as one of those little light-up angels that goes on top of the Christmas tree? Yeah, basically."

"I'm sorry," Sam said, concerned. "What happened?"

Gabriel sighed. He hit a couple buttons on the register, started to ring Sam up for the licorice in silence, and then just shoved the bag across the counter. "That's on me. Don't worry about it."

"Are you sure?" Gabriel looked sure, and kind of sad, so Sam carefully picked the bag up again. "Thanks. Thanks, Gabriel."

Gabriel nodded. "Anyway, I guess I don't have anyone else to tell." He stared down at the countertop. "A few of my old 'pals' combined their forces, got me backed into a corner. They roughed me up for a while, but I could've taken that." He grinned to himself for a moment, but it slid away quickly. "I _did_ take that. I wasn't even mad, until they stole my juice." He looked up, eyes haunted. "Drained me near completely."

Sam was stunned into silence.

Gabriel offered a sad smile. "So I...you know. Started all this." He raised his arms, gestured around. "Selling candy, even making it."

"We never should have made you help us," Sam said, voice catching slightly. He looked at Gabriel, taking in his body language, the subtle air of not-what-he-once-was, the sadness, his new life.

"Kid, I'm an archangel. Was."

"You still are!" Sam said boldly, though he wasn't sure of that himself.

Gabriel smiled. "Anyway...you couldn't have made me do anything I didn't want to. Remember all the stuff I put you through?"

"Yeah. You're a real jerk," Sam nodded, smiling. 

"Just, all I ask is if you get to beating me for it, you avoid the face. I can't make a new one now," Gabriel teased.

Sam felt sadness wash over him again. "Can I take you to lunch?" he asked. 

Gabriel's brows shot up in surprise. "Yeah, sure. Just let me lock up. There's supposed to be a kid in here, real slacker, but, you know, he's slacking."

Sam raised a brow.

"Human stuff is hard."

Sam had to agree.

***

Gabriel sipped at his Shirley Temple around bites of a thick, syrup-soaked Belgium waffle. 

"You're gonna give yourself diabetes, Gabriel."

"Naw. I still don't sleep, I still only eat when I want to. It's just the powers. Can't fly, lost my strength, can't conjure, can't summon, can't make people pay. That last part's the worst."

"You don't miss flying?"

"A little bit, yeah. But I always liked to walk. Or drive. The automobile, one of you guys's finest."

Sam chuckled.

"So, what about you? You were sprang from the Cage, right?" His tone suddenly shifted. "I'm sorry about my brothers, Sam. I'm really sorry. Wish I could've done more."

Sam fidgeted a little with his fork. "I don't really like to talk about it. Uh. Or, at least, I haven't liked to in the past."

"If anyone gets what it was like with those two, it's probably me," Gabriel pointed out with a hint of urgency, like he needed to know.

"Uh." Sam cleared his throat, then muttered a couple broken-off fragments of Enochian. Gabriel started to pale, then he sat back in his chair, watching Sam.

"Yeah, well, they're easy to love and hate at the same time," Gabriel said finally. "In fact, I think that's the problem with archangels."

Sam lowered his gaze to the table as he added a statement in Enochian letting Gabriel know that he didn't hate him.

And Gabriel thanked him back, eyes lowered too.

***

Dean pushed through the door, causing the little bell to ring. He looked around. "Sam?"

Sam started to come down the stairs, still wearing his suit. He was being followed by some guy in an apron.

Dean's jaw dropped. "Is that...Gabriel?"

"Dean-o! How are you?" Gabriel reached out for Dean's hand once he was close enough to him. 

Dean shook his hand, staring at Sam for confirmation.

"It's really him, Dean," Sam said with a grin. "He owns this place."

Dean looked around. "Whoa."

"Some of my old friends got nervous, I guess, or vengeful, and they plucked my wings. So, I moved on." Gabriel looked around too, actually seeimg a little proud of himself. "We gotta go back upstairs in a second. I was making your brother here some chocolate. I'll see if I can't spring somethin' for you too."

"Go back to keep an eye on it," Sam said with a nod. "I just wanna talk to Dean for a second."

"Sure thing." Gabriel gripped the banister and swung around it gracefully before bounding up the stairs, tied apron strings flying behind him.

"Dean, we need to help him."

"What? Archangel off our back, and you want to help him?"

"He's our friend."

"I know. I get that. But, maybe this is a good thing."

"He's sad," Sam said pointedly.

"Yeah, well, who's happy anymore? No one we know."

"Dean."

"What do you even want to do? Try and get the powers back from those asshats?"

"We should at least look into it. Don't you think?"

Dean finally sighed. "Okay. But no promises."

"Licorice is on the counter, by the way. On the house."

"Sweet!" Dean raced over, grasping the bag. He ripped the opening slightly in his haste, and pulled one of the pieces out, taking a nibble. "Awesome."

Sam glanced over at the stairs. "Dean, I think I'm gonna—" 

"Me too," Dean announced, heading for the stairs. Sam followed.

***

"You guys are ridiculous. Raphael is tomato paste, Michael and Lucifer are...Sam and Dad only know what, and I'm...for all intents and purposes, as angelic as Willy Wonka, and you want to try and put things right?"

"Yes," Sam said simply, like there was no other option, like it was important enough that he wouldn't even consider not trying.

Chewing at his lip in thought  Gabriel beckoned Sam close. "Ready for a taste?" he asked carefully, lifting one of the pieces of salted caramel chocolate out to Sam. Sam reached for the little square, their fingers brushing for a moment too long before he went to press it to his lips, taking a decent-sized bite. He closed his eyes against the urge to moan at the rush of flavor. "Oh my god," he muttered, voice sticky.

Gabriel glanced over at Dean and caught his eye. He winked at him. Dean looked at him curiously. Gabriel tugged Sam down a little, and lifted up on his toes, and Sam's eyes opened in time for him to see Gabriel's face right in front of his own as their lips brushed.

Gabriel pulled back then, watching Sam, licking chocolate off his own lips in the silence.

"What'd you do that for?" Sam asked, voice soft, expression confused, looking at Gabriel then looking over his shoulder at Dean, who looked just as lost.

Gabriel echoed Sam's Enochian from earlier at the restaurant back to him, telling Sam that he didn't hate him.

Sam leaned down and gave Gabriel a better kiss in return. The words had a nuance in Enochian, a sort of heroic and declarative quality that suited the way Sam and Gabriel had used them as a declaration.

"Um." Dean paused for a second, looking at them. "I want a taste, but I just want some of that chocolate. That's it. Just the chocolate."

A chuckle burst out of Sam, and Sam and Gabriel both reached for a piece of chocolate, handing them to Dean. They watched Dean try it and obnoxiously approve.

Sam looked at Gabriel and spoke. "We want to do what we can to get your powers back. We know it might be risky, you know? But when is anything we do risk-free?"

"True." Gabriel reached up, brushed some chocolate off the corner of Sam's mouth. "Hey, Sam? One thing I gotta let you in on."

"What?" Sam asked, so earnest that Gabriel smirked. 

Gabriel offered the handful of Enochian words that best expressed how he felt and watched Sam react to them. Sam blushed.  


"You're embarrassing him," Dean commented. "What is that, Enochian?"

Gabriel looked over, nodded. 

"You're awesome," Dean told Gabriel, and then they both watched Sam for a minute, who still had chocolate smeared at the corner of his mouth.

Sam didn't know what to say, so he just took another piece of chocolate and sort of leaned against the wall, offering Gabriel a nod.


End file.
